In PCT/JP95/02079, a bidet apparatus is shown that is used for washing the vagina wall and the pudendum of a woman. The bidet apparatus can be installed on a bathroom faucet and so on.
The bidet apparatus of the above PCT application comprises a grip section having a washing water conduction pipe therein, and a spout nozzle having spout holes to spout washing water provided from a faucet. The washing water conduction pipe branches from a watering route of the faucet and the spout nozzle is fitted on a free end of the grip section. A valve mechanism is provided to control the flow rate of washing water. The valve mechanism comprises a valve rod and a washing water conduction hole bored through the valve rod. Whereby, the flow rate of washing water is controlled by movement of the valve rod and the washing water conduction hole.